


Ride

by redheadeddevastation



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I just needed a setting to get Kylo and Rey on a motorcycle, except that they VIBRATE, so there's a motorcycle here, yet I know nothing about motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: Somehow, Rey let herself get talked into Kylo giving her rides home from evening lab research.  Rey really, really thought that meant in a car.  With 4 wheels.  And doors.  And the option to NOT be gripping to Kylo's body while an engine works relentlessly between her thighs.





	1. So Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know next to nothing about motorcycles, engines, slang use, all that. I know that when I was ON a motorcycle, depending how my hips were angled, the shaking and rumbling were a bit *cough* distracting.
> 
> I had this little plot bunny tormenting me for weeks. Rey, on Kylo's motorcycle, being driven crazy by the vibrations, wondering if he has any clue what it does to her.

Kylo didn't want to know, Rey rationalized to herself. Surely, she thought, if he had any interest in twisting up a girl's insides through loud, rumbling... vibrating... hot... rumbling... just *exquisitely perfect* vibrating…

-wait, shit. This was getting out of hand. Rey was better than this. Right?

Red light, now's her shot.

"Um, Kylo," she shouted over the ridiculously loud motorcycle as it idled. Kylo's head turning to look to his side the only indication he heard her. "Of course, I'm very happy you're giving me a ride back from the lab-" she saw an eyebrow lift in anticipation of Rey's critique, "but if I'd know it would be a motorcycle ride, not a CAR ride, I-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by the roar of his bike as he and traffic began moving. Rey dropped her shoulders a bit, resigned to keep her death grip around his waist as secure as ever as the road became a blur once again.

 

(ONE WEEK EARLIER) 

"Nonsense, child. I will not tolerate such unnecessary risk to a rising star at our institution." Snoke, as the director of the prestigious energy research facility, was not accustomed to being refused.

Rey had made an offhand remark about walking home after evening lab sessions, and Snoke became fixated on... 'helping'. Enter one Kylo Ren, lead research associate on Snoke's personal team and rumored to be as volatile and ungrounded as the equipment he insisted on using.

It was soon determined that Kylo coincidentally had the same evening lab times reserved just one building over. For a moment, Kylo appeared to have no idea to what Director Snoke was referring.

Rey was also confused- she had tried to gain lab access in the neighboring building herself months ago. It was better suited to her most recent data analysis phase, but had been reminded several times that said building was not currently open for laboratory work. Each night, she wistfully gazed at the darkened, empty building while she walked past, wondering what the point of having research labs was if they were just sitting, gathering dust.

With an almost mocking tone, Snoke chided Kylo's inability to see beyond work, to let young Rey be endangered and unguarded in an unfamiliar place. Rey attempted to object, disagree, something, but Director Snoke silenced her imperiously. Snoke stated as fact that since their schedules lined up perfectly on lab nights, Kylo was to see Rey home instead of her walking.

######################

 

The next night, Kylo had dutifully waited outside her building.

"I'm this way," he said with a bored tone and jerk of his chin, walking to the south lot without waiting to see if she followed. She quietly trailed him, wondering how to gracefully bow out of this inexplicably ordered acceptance of 'help'.

Rey stopped short when she saw Kylo swing a leg over a massive Harley Davidson. Of course, it seemed to fit his stupidly large body just fine, but Rey envisioned herself wobbling cartoonishly and unable to find purchase, ultimately falling dramatically to her doom as this machine sped away from her crumpled form.

"Oh, uh... I-" Rey began, cleared her throat and tried again. "I haven't ever.... I don't... know if... if-"

"I'm not asking you to drive. Just get on and hold tight. It's not complicated." Kylo leveled a flat, condescending expression at her.

Rey bristled at his tone and felt her cheeks glow.  She was wearing a skirt, for christ's sake, and that would require a little maneuvering on both Rey and Kylo's part.  Rey thanked the stars she hadn't worn anything restrictive; since her lab clothes stifled her skin and allowed no air circulation, she wore light and airy clothing to and from the lab, grateful each night as she returned the heavy outfit to her locker.  Though her cotton top posed no issue Rey could foresee, the billowy knee length skirt was another matter. Rey again pictured her demise, this time her skirt getting caught in the back tire and pulling her effortlessly off her perch, leaving Kylo blissfully riding off in the sunset.

"It is.... HONESTLY... not that difficult to figure out," Kylo said, face tilted up toward the sky in exasperation with his eyes shut and brow furrowed.

Rey's eyes flashed to the boorish man waiting for her.  What was this guy's problem?

"Okay, this is obviously not a-" Rey started, only to be cut off.

"No! I mean, no. No, it's fine.  This will be fine. I can help you," he offered, watching her eyebrows steadily rise to her hairline.

"All right, man, ENOUGH.  What is going on? Is there a poker game that needs another player? Racquetball doubles?  What? Because as much as everyone- meaning you and Snoke, by the way- seems to think I am unable to find my apartment after 18 hours, I assure you, I DO remember where I live and even *which* floor I'm on, followed by how to open my locked door!  So, WHAT. GIVES?"

Kylo had waited, looking over her shoulder or at the pavement while shifting from foot to foot, as Rey worked herself up.  She now stood silent, hands on hips and glaring up at him.

"You're very talented," Kylo said lowly to the ground.  Rey blinked, opened her mouth, then shut it.

"Ex..... cuse me??" she finally managed with a shake of her head.

"You are very talented," he repeated clearly, now looking her in the eye. "Director Snoke believes it would be in the institute's best interest if you remain... *happy*."

Kylo sighed the last word with an eye roll.

"Ah, oookay," Rey replied after a moment, still not following why this required a veritable shuttle service.  Kylo saw her confusion.

"The Director believes that you and I can advance several projects that have stalled. If we work together, that is.  Apparently our work and research focuses compliment each other. If we can be..." Kylo paused while searching for a fitting term.

"Buddies?" Rey offered.

"What?"

"Pals?"

"No, I-" he tried to continue.

"Boon companions?"

"If you're not going to take this seri-"

Rey interrupted Kylo before he made even less sense, "What you're telling me... is that you're trying to be.... friendly?  So we might work together sometime soon?" 

He stared down at her a beat too long before stating, "Yes."

"Are you... do you..." Rey closed her eyes and exhaled slowly through her nose. "This is going to end so badly," she said to herself.

"Aren't you a 'glass-half-empty' kind of individual," said the frighteningly violence-prone shadow looming too close to Rey, causing her to pinch the bridge of her nose futilely.


	2. Got SHOOK

 

Rey was trying. She REALLY was trying.

She had taken the offered ride that night, even sensing that Kylo was actively looking to make the ride easier for her.  She had tightly tucked her skirt under her thighs after Kylo assured her they were both in secure positions.  If he seemed to have a smile in his voice when answering, Rey ignored it in favor of triple checking that all her clothing was tucked, belted and unlikely to pull her to a messy death.

The first thing she noticed was the *rumble*.  Though several layers separated Rey's panties from the leather seat vibrating like a turbo charged sex toy, her knees and thighs were squeezing the seat edge and motorcycle body.  As a result, her core was snugly pressed against the warm, shaking machine, causing her to momentarily jerk back.  At the same time, Kylo rolled the bike forward a bit, obviously preparing to merge into street traffic.  Rey saw no other option in that instant, her fear easily overruling a sense of propriety: she wrapped her arms tightly around Kylo's midsection and again clung with her legs as closely to the bike as possible.

As Kylo accelerated, the low idling rumble transformed to an aggressive roar.  Rey was relieved he couldn't hear her sharp gasp as the seat shook and rubbed up between her legs.  Her fingers dug further into his leather jacket, truly amazed anyone could focus enough to do something like this **daily**.  She tried to organize her thoughts, unable to complete a full concept before she had to stop a soft moan or whimper from escaping her lips.  The rhythmic vibrations were varied and irregular, leaving Rey unable to anticipate the next sensation. Rey caught herself unwittingly relaxing her thighs enough to press her crotch more fully against the padded leather.

This was unreal.  This was not happening. **How** was this happening?

Rey was fairly typical in the physical sense, statistically speaking.  There were no medical conditions or sensitivities she knew of, so how was she such a ridiculous mess while Kylo seemed  ** _totally_** unaffected?

She scrambled mentally, before realizing that not only did their different - _ahem_ \- anatomy influenced the experience, but that Kylo must be positioned with other contact points absorbing the transferred-

"Here," he called over his shoulder.  Rey opened her eyes, now looking at her apartment building, slightly dazed as she released the white-knuckled grip she had on Kylo's jacket.  When Rey didn't stretch out a foot to the waiting curb Kylo leaned the bike toward, he craned his head back further to see her flushed face.

"Hey, hey hey... you're okay, it's okay," he said, springing into action, shutting off the motor, securing the kickstand and extricating himself from her hold. He leaned down beside her, eyes worried and darting quickly over her arms and legs.

'He thinks I'm going to faint,' Rey realized, then pulled herself together before he could figure it out.

"I'm fine, Kylo," she assured as he gripped her hand and elbow to help ease her off the seat.

"Really, I'm fine," she tried again, a little more forcefully.  "These things aren't as common in England, not like this, at least, not that I've come in contact with."

Rey took a fortifying breath.  "I'm used to walking or taking a bike- yes, I- a BICYCLE, I'm used to taking a BICYCLE, Kylo.  It was just... I'm fine, it was just new."

Rey needed to end this chat as soon as possible.  Kylo may be oblivious at this exact second, but he was no dummy.  His eyes were shifting from concerned to suspicious, so Rey made a break for it.

"Thank you for the ride, have a good night!"

Rey scurried through the front door and up the stairs without looking back, willing the whole experience to be a fever dream.

 


	3. Denial Is A River That Doesn't Run Through These Dreams

Rey had begged off on Thursday, emailing both Director Snoke and Kylo Ren to notify them she would not be at the lab that evening. A full 2 days after that memorable trip on Kylo's motorcycle and Rey still couldn't even consider looking at him, much less repeat the whole ordeal.

It wasn't that she was  _ flustered  _ or  _ unsettled _ (or any other 18th century British-ism for 'wildly turned on') at the thought of Kylo intentionally stoking her desire, or imagining how all-encompassing his control over her was, or that she was rendered unable to refuse the pleasure she received. It WASN'T. At all. Rey desperately needed to catch up on her research documentation, which was the only reason she would skip going to the lab. Obviously.

...unless one chose to consider her dream. Honestly, it was a very unfair thing to consider, really, since Rey couldn't control it and had drank a bit of wine to settle her nerves and was probably remembering it wrong anyways. 

And yet...

Her dream started where her ride had finished, but when Kylo gripped her arm to steady her, he wasn't gentle and he didn't let go. Dream Kylo kept a firm hold of her wrist, stopping Dream Rey from walking away. She turned to face him, indignant and ready to tell him to keep his damn hands off her, but his clenched jaw and intense look stopped her.

In a swirl of dream logic, Kylo backed Rey up to a solid wall. They stood in a room of the unlit, unused research building Kylo supposedly utilized constantly. The street lights illuminated part of the 2nd floor lab, spotless and no hint anyone had been inside for weeks, at least. 

Kylo's face was veiled in shadow, but she could still see him taking shaky, frantic breaths while keeping a hold of Rey's wrists. Her eyes widened before sliding shut with a sigh as he forced a muscled thigh between her legs, pulling her towards his body. He made her move back and forth, pulled close then pushed back to the wall a few  inches behind her. The hard stop, the jolt in whichever direction he moved her, spoke of his power, his ability to take his fill, his inherent  _ brutality _ . 

As is the way of fantasies, she was watching herself as well as being the focus of the interaction. Observer Rey watched Kylo study her face intently, searching and staring, while the Rey he held kept her eyes resolutely shut. Her mouth had dropped open, hinting at a moan, her brow moving so quickly in response to the forced stimulation, it would have been easy to miss. 

But Kylo didn't miss it. He seemed to consume her tiny reactions, waiting, watching, tugging her body up, dragging her heated pussy over his jeans, bringing her to her toes, straining against the unyielding flesh and bone he forced her to ride.

He leaned forward slightly, and with a hot breath and deep tone in her ear, said,

"You're very talented, Rey." 

She felt the lurch in her stomach as she startled awake, her heart thudding and a telltale heat between her legs. A few lungfuls of air as she got her bearings cleared out the last of her confusion, realizing it was a dream, nothing more. Rey looked around her bedroom briefly, the early morning sun just filtering in, her legs tangled in her blankets and pillows knocked to the floor. As the full memory of her dream washed over Rey, her fingers raised to cover her mouth, her eyes completely opened and any chance of going back to sleep vanished.

\------- 

Rey sent the email the following morning, after a second night delivered a lurking Dream Kylo to disrupt her sleep again. Actual Kylo replied within 3 minutes.

_** Call me. ** _

His number was the only thing sent with his electronic demand. No signature, no oddly specific, brooding emoji Kylo. Rey stared at it for a minute, given it was 5:53 a.m. she doubted he meant-

* _ding!_ *

**_ Now. _ **

Rey huffed a bit, her irritation burning away some of her mortification. Kylo had no idea what she had dreamed. She wasn't  _ beholden  _ to the man for anything, nor was he privy to her schedule or given a say in how she managed it. 

"Fine," she stated tersely to no one as she dialed his number, stabbing at the screen with unnecessary force, "Fine!"

After half a ring, his gravelly baritone voice, rough from sleep, answered with a breathy, "Rey."

_ This was a bad idea _ , she realized immediately.

"Ye-" her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. Coolly, she tried again. "Yes, Kylo?"

"What's going on?" His voice had the muffled quality of being surrounded by pillows and linens, followed by the sound of his breathing. 

He was laying in bed while he talked to her, she realized. Her mouth went dry as her imagination mercilessly took over, calling up a large, dark bedroom with a large, dark bed. She envisioned the carved muscles of Kylo's back and shoulders as he slept on his stomach, his powerful arms folded under a pillow, hair covering the side of his face not pressed into the bedding. Or in that same position, but propped up  on his elbows with her legs around his hips, urging him on, unconcerned by the bed frame cracking the plaster-

"Rey," Kylo's muffled voice insistently brought her focus back to the real world.

"Right, yes," she started a bit too quickly, then consciously slowed her speech. "I had forgotten to tell you the other night. I'm using this evening to organize and clarify some of my documentation. You know how it is, if it gets away from you, the next thing you know, you have loose leaf papers and napkins-turned-notepad too close to the flammable-"

Rey snapped her mouth shut upon hearing herself rambling and picking up speed again. She took a breath and exhaled before continuing.

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know early enough that it didn't disrupt your evening."

The line fell silent. Rey waited for an indication Kylo heard anything she had said. She heard his steady breathing and knew he was there, but Rey wondered if the universe might be kind enough to have lulled him back to sleep. Rey squinted as she felt the seconds tick by, curious if etiquette required she attempt to wake him or if she should simply hang up.

"Is there anything else?" he smoothly replied as Rey's heart jumped in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"Is there any other reason you are skipping your reserved lab time?" he asked again.

"Should there be?" she retorted, sounding more defensive than was called for.

"I was just checking. Thank you for letting me know. I'll see you Tuesday night then."

And with that, he hung up before she could permanently call off the ferryman set up. Rey's recurring thought since the beginning of the week once more echoed in her brain:

** How was this  _ happening _ ** **to her**?

 


	4. One Possible Solution For Dark Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV

"Since I am certain you are  _able_ to understand my instructions," Snoke began evenly, letting his voice rise as he continued, "I'm left to conclude you are simply UNWILLING to assist in your own ascent to greatness."

Kylo remained silent, eyes focused on the carpet in front of Snoke's desk. The moment he had opened his own office door Thursday morning, Kylo had been summoned to the Director's office. After all, Rey had sent the email declining Kylo's transport to  _both_ he and Snoke.  It was too much to hope that Snoke took no notice.

"I know the depth of your passion, the lengths you'll travel to reach your goal.  I know you have wallowed in filth with ruthless focus, cutting down the pathetic minds that sought to block your path, your mantle of  **brilliance**!" the director bellowed once more.

Director Snoke then stood from his desk to absently gaze out his floor-to-ceiling window, his voice softened in cajoling consideration. "Maybe I have made it too easy for you, my young protege. Maybe I mistook your fire for ability-"

"No!" Kylo interrupted. "Director, please- I will make her an ally to our cause. You  **know** I can!"

"Oh, I do, do I?" Snoke turned on his heel to pointedly glare at Kylo's pleading expression, pacing slowly. "I _know_ that thousands of promising candidates apply to this institution yearly, hoping to join our ranks and our legacy.  They would, each one of them, turn their lives upside and savagely destroy any competition for a chance- a mere chance!- to list Empire on their resume.  **Everything** we touch becomes an unparalleled force to be reckoned with."

The director paused then, giving Kylo a once over. "Well,  _almost_ everything, I suppose," he muttered as he took his seat once more. The words stung Kylo like a slap.

"Harnessing dark energy can NOT be out of our grasp. To dominate the world's understanding of that powerful force would render our influence limitless. These discoveries are waiting to be unleashed, but mark my words, Kylo Ren, if you continue to fail, some poor fool will trip over a mistaken insight and steal our future from your fumbling hands."

Director Snoke considered Kylo again. "She is young, Kylo. Full of romantic notions and visions of happy endings.  People are simple. The masses  ** _want_** to be duped. You cannot turn a blind eye to the world around you, petty though it may be.  You must be able to focus on controlling multiple players on the board as well as seeing to your own destiny.  Get this done, Kylo.  She is the key to unlocking the universe and securing our own rightful place at the helm."

Kylo took this as the dismissal it was, rose and promised, "It will be done, Director," then rapidly left the office. 

As he walked back to his own office, Kylo's internal battle raged.  Part of him thought that such noble endeavors- knowledge, science, universal building blocks that irrefutably connected all things- should be exempt from political manipulations and self-interested power grabs.  Another side of Kylo scoffed at this naive line of thinking, and knowing fully that  **someone** would always take power, take the lead and mold the future to their liking.  Better to BE that someone instead of under their boot.

Kylo pondered all things Rey for the remainder of his day.  Though he had actively shut off all pull towards base desires and mindless physical gratification, something had flared in his gut watching Rey walk towards him that night outside the labs.  The feeling was unsettling and immediately annoyed Kylo, who then attempted to get the trip over as soon as possible.

As Rey hesitated a few steps from his bike, his own discomfort had caused him to childishly aggravate her.  Though most people he interacted with would swallow the feelings of anger, embarrassment, insult and concede to Kylo's way of doing things, he recognized that was not what was about to happen.  Luckily, he saw that this girl had no problems telling him to fuck right off and walk home, even if he walked his motorcycle next to her, pleading the whole way.  Kylo had already been formulating a conciliatory tone when Rey spoke up to refuse the offered ride, cutting her off and allowing his vulnerability to peek through. Surprisingly, it worked.

The drive to Rey's apartment had been uneventful, a short trip from their work campus.  Kylo had been thinking how it did seem to be a bit too long to walk when they pulled up to her place. After Rey didn't relax her hold on him, he had seen her face and thought she was hurt.  Had she been pressing her leg against a heated pipe? Was she more frightened than he originally thought? Was this a panic attack??

Knowing full well that alienating Rey would bring serious repercussions from Snoke, Kylo decided to take Rey up to her apartment, make her some tea or whatever and only leave once he was certain she was relaxed and calm.  Rey had different plans, it seemed, and Kylo had dumbly watched her straighten up and politely but firmly dismiss his concern before striding inside.

THAT was what really caused Kylo to focus on Rey; how she effortlessly stepped out of his orbit.  People  _noticed_ Kylo, good or bad. People saw him, watched him, maintained awareness of where he was, what he was doing.  He didn't fault people for the most part, he knew many things set him apart from the population at large, but he had gotten used to a constant audience. The low-level thrill of fear, worry, excitement, confusion, desire would run through anyone he spoke to, and would keep them in a subtle thrall until _**he**_ walked away from the discussion. Him.

Though partially a matter of wounded ego, a larger part of his mind worried that maybe he would be unable to ensure Rey committed to the high priority research projects as Snoke had demanded.  When Rey had first arrived, Director Snoke had been the closest thing to 'giddy' Kylo had ever seen, and soon after, tasked Kylo with bringing Rey onto his team. 

Kylo had to make Rey his world for as long as it took to show her the place she had in creating history.  Snoke was right, of course; this astronomical breakthrough was too important to waste time 'casually' getting to know Rey and letting their discussions organically develop a rapport between them.

The phone call between them this morning in the early hours had an unintended effect on Kylo, though. While she spoke to him, he had been battling the fog of sleep. As his brain straddled both waking and dream worlds, he saw Rey beside him in bed, under the sheets, explaining how important keeping documents organized was to research. In his mind, he leaned into her space, telegraphing his desire as he did, then he jolted back to mostly awake when he processed the silence on the line.

"Is there anything else?" he had asked, attempting to sound as professional as possible.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"Is there any other reason you are skipping your reserved lab time?" he asked, certain he was making sense and not falling back into a dream.

Her sharp response indicated he was failing to pick up all nuances of the conversation, so he ended the call with one last clarifying statement:

"I'll see you Tuesday night then."

She proceeded to haunt every corner of his mind until his alarm startled him awake 90 minutes later. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he'd shouted, "Fuck!" before getting out of bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (real science stolen for unreal story)
> 
> One possible solution for dark energy is that the universe is filled with a changing energy field, known as "quintessence."
> 
> Quintessence is from the ancient Greeks who used the term to describe a mysterious ‘fifth element’ – in addition to air, earth, fire and water. Whereas the cosmological constant is a specific form of energy, a vacuum energy, quintessence is dynamic, time-evolving and a spatially dependent form of energy. It is a quantum field with kinetic and potential energy.
> 
> Depending on the ratio of the two energies and the pressure they exert, quintessence can either attract or repel. It has an equation of state (relating its pressure p and density ρ) of p = wρ, where w is equal to the equation of state of the energy component dominating the universe. If w undergoes a transition to less than -1/3 this initiates accelerated expansion. By contrast, a cosmological constant is static, with a fixed energy density and w = −1.


	5. Stimulating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I couldn't get the naughtiness the fall in line for the 5 chapter set up. I should post the conclusion chapter in the next day or two.

The next few days brought a flurry of text message and email exchanges between Rey and Kylo.  Rey found it much easier to discuss actual research projects when she didn't have to see or hear Kylo.  Maybe it wasn't the most adult way to handle her hang-ups, but until she was able to keep her insane fantasies in check, Rey would continue using technology as a buffer.

Rey had been on dates and such, she wasn't a complete recluse, but there was not a single solitary soul that had come close to evoking the same intense emotions as Kylo Ren.  Rey's logical brain desperately sifted through possible connections or similarities, hoping she could identify the pesky reason behind her senseless state in relation to this man.  The unfortunate part was that there wasn't one.  Rey couldn't figure out how a near stranger had such a visceral impact that it forced her to  _flee_  his presence, only to have him take over her dreams.

Rey was a woman of science, accomplished and making strides in a difficult field. She  **refused** to be hostage to her own misguided hormones.

So here they were again, Tuesday night, walking to the south lot. They talked vaguely in halting terms about tentative schedules and which lab could be considered for different research teams, expanding on ideas circulated via email over the weekend. When they reached Kylo's bike, Rey reminded herself of all the reasons this would  _not_ be a repeat of last Tuesday.

Rey had opted for jeans, believing that the thicker material might be the answer to her issue. She was already mentally congratulating herself on problem solving with such an obvious solution.  It was clearly just a one-off type scenario, a response built of anxiety, nervousness, irritation and unfamiliarity, no more.  Now that Rey knew what to expect from a motorcycle ride, there was no way it would have the same type of impact.

Kylo checked several times that Rey felt situated and was ready to go. She even caught the hint of a smile on his face before he finally faced forward and revved his bike to life.

_This was a bad idea_ , she once again realized immediately.

The jeans did nothing to block the teasing purr warming up between her thighs. A squeak escaped her mouth as Kylo primed the engine a few times, increasing the vibrations in degrees that seemed to target her clit instantly.  Just as the week before, he rolled them forward to enter traffic, and Rey again wrapped her arms around his middle.

When Rey looked back on this night, she would frequently consider the week's worth of sleep deprivation and obscene dreams to blame for her first step onto this slippery slope.  She was only human, her defenses had been weakened and she did not feel like she was in her right mind.  If Rey actually wanted to be honest with herself (and really, who does?) she would probably have considered that maybe she just  _wanted to do what she wanted to do_.  Being methodical and cautious is very wise in scientific settings.  The same behavior in every moment of her personal life could explain why her sudden desire left her frayed and frazzled.

In the moment, Rey thought none of these things.  In the moment, Rey's self-control gave up the good fight and she internally sighed, ' _oh, fuck it,_ ' before letting her thighs relax and easing her core down onto the source of the vibrations.  She pressed hard enough that the rhythmic shaking traveled through her legs to completed the circuit and jiggle against Kylo's hips. The heat was radiating deep in her belly and loosened her stiff posture, allowing her chest to more fully lean onto his solid back.  Her cheek came to rest against his cool leather jacket as she closed her eyes with a throaty groan.  Suddenly, they pulled to a stop.

-wait, shit. This was getting out of hand. Rey was better than this. Right?

Red light, now's her shot.

"Um, Kylo," she shouted over the ridiculously loud motorcycle as it idled. Kylo's head turning to look to his side the only indication he heard her. "Of course, I'm very happy you're giving me a ride back from the lab-" she saw an eyebrow lift in anticipation of Rey's critique, "but if I'd know it would be a motorcycle ride, not a CAR ride, I-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off by the roar of his bike as he and traffic began moving. Rey dropped her shoulders a bit, resigned to keep her death grip around his waist as secure as ever as the road became a blur once again.  It was better to be an anxious wreck than a writhing mess.  However, that resolve lasted 30 seconds after the engine started hammering against Rey's core, releasing her will to resist along with her concern over how she must look.

' _At least Kylo can't see the state I'm in,'_ she absentmindedly comforted herself. As another soft moan passed her lips to the smooth leather over his shoulders, she felt his gloved hand grip her outer thigh and jerk her tighter against his back, only to loosen and change angles, his hand smoothing up the top of her leg with his thumb dragging on the inseam.  For one second, she felt his thumb rest right over her clit, her heart thudding in her ears as all other sensations became secondary.

Then he returned his hand to the grip on the handlebar, leaving Rey to quickly realize that A) she was not subtle B) Kylo Ren was encouraging her to grind against his body C) this was a  **very** bad idea, and ultimately, D) Rey was _absolutely_ having sex with this man tonight.

 


	6. I Can't Think Straight (and i do not care)

 

They pulled up to her apartment building, Rey, a pliant, lust-addled husk, simply sat waiting as the engine cut and Kylo took his sweet time sizing up the building while working off his gloves.  He dismounted the bike with her still sitting there, dazed, shell shocked and uncertain what to do next.

As her eyes finally rose to meet his, he cocked his head to the side before saying, "Well, c'mon, Sunshine, thought you could find your apartment all by yourself and everything."

When she continued to stare up him dumbly, he leaned down, wound his arm under her armpits and around her back before straightening up and pulling her with him.  Her eyes were wide as her torso press against his own, his face not betraying his thoughts. He loosened his grip to let her slide down his body to her feet.

"Yes, I- of course, I know-," Rey paused, took a breath and was about to start again.

"Better get moving before I throw you over my shoulder and go about finding it myself," Kylo said softly into her ear then stepped back, challenge in his expression.

  _Fuck yes_ , she thought excitedly.

"Let's go, then," she said breathlessly.

Kylo waited a beat before raising a brow at her. After another moment, he took hold of her elbow.

"In the interest of time, I'm going to get this rolling," he stated dryly while he led them toward the building's entrance.

"Oh! Oh. Right, yes," Rey replied, seemingly emerging from her stupor. Her shuffling walk became a stride and where Kylo's grip rested mid-arm, she twisted her hand to instead circle her fingers around his wrist, tugging him along. Kylo was content to watch Rey take initiative, giving him some assurances she was interested putting action to what must have been in her thoughts since last week.

As Rey dug into her purse for keys while standing at her door, Kylo took advantage of the distraction, silently pushing his nose in her hair at the nape of her neck. When Rey sucked in a breath at the contact, he brought a hand up to brush aside soft strands, letting his warm breath heat her skin before placing an open mouthed kiss there. A shivering whimper was Rey's reaction along with freezing in place, keys in hand and eyes shut.

"Rey," he murmured just below her ear.

"Mmph?"

"Do you want me to come inside?"

"Yes," she replied quickly.

"Do you want me to do absolutely wicked things to you, all night long?"

"Oh, god, yes," she said even faster.

"Then you might want to _open the door_ ," he whispered in her ear.

Rey's eyes popped open before she unlocked the door. Kylo walked in, with Rey securing the deadbolt behind them. The instant Rey turned to face him, Kylo was on her, roughly kissing her lips, forcing her back against the door before guiding her arms around his neck and pulling her legs up over his hips.  Rey locked her ankles at his lower back, pulling away to let her head fall back against the door.

"Oh, fuck!" she gasped as his tongue laved over her pulse point then softly bit down where her neck met her shoulder. "More, Kylo, more."

He chuckled as his teeth left deeper indentations in her skin. Rey groaned in response, her body loosening further in anticipation of Kylo throwing her on the bed and pinning her down.  The thought alone tore another gasp and whine from Rey's throat, liquid heat pooling and throbbing at her pussy, slicking her cotton panties in wetness.

"God damn, Rey," Kylo said, voice pitched low and rough, "I'm going to take you apart until you're addicted to my cock. You want that? Huh?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," he responded, easing her back to her feet, earning a bewildered and frantic look from Rey. Kylo gave her a patronizing nod before bending back down and tucking Rey's waist over his shoulder, securing his forearm across the underside of her knees and holding them to his chest as he stood up.

Rey let out an undignified yelp as Kylo walked deeper into her apartment with her body slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour.  He found her bedroom shortly, slapped her ass sharply and pulled her off his frame until her back hit the duvet with a satisfying *thwack*.  Her arms flung over her head from momentum, her cheeks red and her chest rising and falling fast, Rey looked at the brute at the base of her bed, one knee on the mattress but not advancing further, as if waiting for her to spook and call the whole thing off.

Fuck. That.

"I  **said** yes," Rey said, strong and clear as a bell, not taking her eyes off him for a second.  Kylo smirked while his leather jacket fell to the floor.

"Now, that's what I'm talking 'bout," he replied, then pulled his shirt over his head and discarding it as well while she took in how inconceivably dead sexy the man in front of her looked.

He dropped to his knees, grabbing under her legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. He pushed her thighs open wide, then placed his open mouth over the crotch of her jeans.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," he moaned against her pussy, sending a jolt up her spine.  He kept moaning, gently applying pressure with his teeth before relaxing his jaw, then repeating the maddening movement over and over again.  Rey cried out- she couldn't help it- and both Kylo's hands crept up under her shirt, fingers reaching up and palms flat against her belly. The tips of his fingers edged under her flimsy bra, pushing it up and over her tits, letting the cotton of her top drag against her sensitive peaked nipples.  Kylo caught each pink bud between both pointer and middle fingers, squeezing the tips between his knuckles, but not hard enough to pinch, just hard enough to stimulate a response.  She cried out again, a longer wail, torn between raising her hips off the bed closer to Kylo's mouth or arching her back and pushing her nipples deeper into his grasp.

"Kylo- uh, god!- Kylo! Please, for fuck's sake, get these clothes off of me," Rey begged breathlessly, thoroughly  **done** with the tension and build up.  She was about to go fucking crazy, feeling like she had endured a week straight of foreplay.

His hands moved down over her stomach before grabbing the waist of her jeans, undoing them before he sat back, tugging both her pants and underwear down and off her legs.  Kylo tossed them over his shoulder then got his mouth back between her legs.  His flat tongue licked up the length of her slit before he groaned against her clit.

"Fuck, Rey, you taste so good. Your pussy is sweet and just begs to be devoured.  I could feel it burning up on the back of my bike, straight through your clothes."

Rey is looking down her body at Kylo's face, her mouth open at the sight of her juices shining on his lips.  She can't help panting, feels half feral with wanton animal need.

"Kylo," she managed with a whimper.

"Yes, Rey?" He says this directly against her clit, eyes boring into her own, watching her squirm. 

That's it.

Rey's leg moved up until her heel rested against his chest, and she  _pushed_. Kylo was on his back on Rey's bedroom floor before he caught himself, only to see her sitting up on the bed, pulling her shirt and bra over her head.  She was totally naked by the time she straddled him, her wetness resting just over his belt, slick against his abs and burning hot.

Kylo then understood Rey was subtly trying to speed things up, obviously far past the timid stage. Her hands were at his belt, fumbling with determination, so Kylo stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankle before reaching his hands behind his head, interlacing the fingers to prop his view up.  Rey obviously had some kind of vision here; who was he to interrupt?

Rey looked up at his face in time to see Kylo smirking down at her, before he added, "Don't mind me."

Rey forced her hands to stop moving, closed her eyes briefly, then spoke, looking him dead in the eye.

"Kylo, I know this seems rushed. I know. I just don't care. Since that ride last week, I haven't been able to go an hour without thinking of some way you'd have me.  I'm at the end of my rope.  Don't tease me, because I swear I cannot take it tonight."

Kylo's smirk softened. "I got you, girl," he murmured, before executing a perfect sit up and sitting nose to nose with Rey.

"So," he started, one hand gripping her hair, pulling her head to the side before whispering in her ear, "do you want me to own you? Hm? Own that little pussy you have? You want me to fuck you into the bed while you fight me, struggle until all you can do is take my cock, cum on my dick... is that what you need? Huh, pretty girl?"

Rey exhaled a shuddering breath, a deep, needy tug from her cunt confirming that, oh yes, Rey was down for this kind of rough play with Kylo. She had never realized how much this type of manhandling and dirty talk would set her on fire, but those floodgates were wide open, and Rey wanted Kylo to  **destroy** her tonight.  A quick jerk of her hair brought her focus back the man breathing into her ear.

"Answer me, Rey."

"So very much, yes," she replied with rushed words running together. Kylo's response was to dump her body off his lap before he stood up, only to grab all of Rey's hair in his fist again.

"Up we go," he told her, dragging her to her feet while she scrambled.  He stood her in front of her bed before his hands went to his own belt, pulling it free from his jeans, then holding one palm open to her.

"Hands," he demanded.

"Wh-"

"Rey," he softly interrupted, " **don't**... make me... ask again."

She blinked before offering both wrists to him. He turned her palms down and crossed one wrist over the other before winding the leather around, over and through where her hands hovered until they were secured together. While she examined her bound hands, Kylo push against Rey's chest, shoving her back onto the bed.  Her thighs lay open as her calves hung off the mattress.  She watched Kylo undo his pants before leaning over to remove his boots.  When he straightened again, Rey was still eagerly watching him, clearly curious as to what he was working with.  Kylo almost started stretching out, limbering up his lean form, before he remembered Rey's desperate plea: no teasing tonight.  He could toy with her another time.

He slid his jeans and boxers down before stepping out of them, towering over Rey as her eyes widened.

Kylo knew he looked good naked, intimidating and powerful, defined muscles carved into the length of his body.  He dick was long and thick, like the rest of his body, and achingly hard at the moment.

"Thoughts?" he asked tauntingly.

"Kylo," she replied with a cracked voice. She licked her lips, then continued. "Kylo...  _please_.  I'm going mad."

He leaned his head to the side, assessing her for a second with a mocking air before having mercy.

"Say 'red' if it's too much," he stated firmly before pushing her body up the bed, laying her out fully and placing her bound wrists above her head. He fit his hips between her thighs, cock resting in the crease of her groin as he slid his left arm up under Rey's back and between her shoulder blades. He leaned his weight on that elbow while his fingers got a solid hold of the belt leather restricting Rey's hands, keeping her pinned from that point. His right hand ran down her body to grab her thigh and yank it up over his hip. 

With her heel attempting to pull him forward, Kylo reached between them and stroked his cock, then turned his fingers to Rey's molten pussy. She cried out as his fingertips swirled gentle circles over her clit, gasped as he pushed his middle finger into her and swore like a sailor as Kylo rocked his digit in and out of her, palm fully pressing against her clit every time.

Now Rey started to thrash, to buck and attempt to control the force at which Kylo fingered her tight pussy. He chuckled lowly before removing his finger completely. Her whine was precious.

Kylo lined his cock up to her entrance, already knowing this would be a battle. As he gradually breached her cunt, it was Kylo's turn to swear heatedly. He pulled back, easing forward a bit more, back, then a bit deeper, back... little more... back... deeper...

He eased his body down on top of hers, allowing her leg to wrap around his waist, her heel again firmly at the base of his spine.  Kylo kept moving against Rey, rolling his hips to push deeper inside, dragging the head of his cock over the front wall of her pussy, the jerk of her body telling him he was hitting the intended spot.

The sounds she was making were killing him, though; soft whimpers and whispered pleas, his name over and over mixed with moans and choked off gasps.  He was going to lose this perfect chance at enthralling Rey if he didn't deliver on his boasted prowess. He was almost fully seated inside her- so close- and his right elbow rested just beside her chest, so as he pushed all the way into her tight, pulsing cunt, he covered her mouth with his right hand before resting his forehead on her opposite shoulder. She shouted against his palm when he drove home, and continued moaning as he stilled.

"Rey," he gruffly asked while trying to focus on his breathing, "is this okay?"

He pulled his hand away from her mouth long enough to hear her fiercely reply,

 _"God, fuck, **yes.**_ " 

Feeling his control return, he returned his hand to cover her mouth, immediately met with a deep, corresponding groan from Rey's chest.

***

Rey had never been more turned on in her life, she was sure, and when Kylo withdrew his cock only to thrust forcefully back into her, she cried out against his hand again.  It felt so  _fucking good_ to be totally owned by this man.  Feeling his muscles bunch then relax against her torso, his heated skin and powerful body driving into her as she tried to rise to meet his movements, but pinned and completely helpless in hastening her own orgasm.

She felt free to shout to her heart's content, fully vocalizing her pleasure and responses since Kylo was muffling each sound, capturing them and imprisoning her lewd words and calls for only his own enjoyment. He could handle her fight, her spirit, her demands- so much so that he hoarded it all greedily for himself and it caused Rey to catch fire.

Rey's other leg wrapped around Kylo's hip, now urging him forward with both heels at the small of his back, tossing her head as much as possible and working to buck her hips up to meet Kylo's thrusts as he truly began pounding into her. She felt the flame growing, spreading over her body as her shouts pitched higher. He started softly saying absolutely  _filthy_ things to her, what she tasted like, what she felt like, how she should beg to suck his cock and take his cum while fingering her own pussy, on and on, like watching the hottest porn channel made specifically for you while being fucked into an exquisite orgasm coma.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body tightening as the heat inside of her burst into a wildfire and slammed through her body. She came hard around Kylo's cock, her thighs aching and tense, spine straight and fingers curled into fists. Kylo swore again, then was fucking her hard, deep and fast, both hands releasing respective holds to slide under her back and curl over the top of her shoulders, pulling her body down to meet each punishing thrust he delivered. His bruising force and momentum stuttered, leading him to shout, "Oh, shit, fuck, yes,  ** _fuck!_** " before jack knifing several times deep in Rey's cunt while jets of his cum shot inside her. The sound of their panting filled the quiet moments after, each needing to catch their breath.

When Rey finally cracked her eyes opened to look at the man above her, she dazedly mumbled the only thing her mind could process in that instant:

"That was amazing."

Kylo chuffed a small laugh before extricating his body from her own (with a soft 'oooh' Rey was pleased to hear) and flopping to one side of the bed.  While a hand fiddled to loosen the belt restraint, Kylo looked over her body, stretched taut with pristine, unmarred skin. When the belt fell away from Rey's wrists, Kylo couldn't help but see Rey as a blank canvas he was going to paint with all kinds of dark deeds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may add some one shots to this in a series, now that the basic environment and dynamic has been laid out.
> 
> It's so difficult for me to write short pieces of smut, because much of the interaction and responses have complex logic and history leading the characters to their individual preferences. Without any insight to their thoughts, Kylo seems like a predatory jerk and Rey seems implausibly stupid. I have super complex head cannon for all my fics, so establishing that without overdoing it is a tricky balance.
> 
> All said, yes, I can see myself adding snippets of Rey and Kylo gettin' down now that the time-consuming part is done.


End file.
